Outcast to Outcast
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy meets Andromeda at the funeral of his grandmother. Part of my unexpected universe.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is set in the Unexpected verse. It is the next to last fic for this universe. Through it all was meant to be the end but this story works as the sequel to it and I just felt it needed to be written.

Outcast to Outcast

Scorpius Malfoy set at the back of the funeral. He kept his face forward and ignored the whispers from the pure bloods closest to him about how dare he show up at his Grandmother's funeral. His parents had not forbidden him from attending only making it clear if he chose to attend that he would not sit with them and would not participate in the placing of his grandmothers ashes in the Malfoy family tomb.

He recalled painfully the last time he saw his grandmother. It had been shortly after he told his family of his intent to marry Terry. She had asked to see him and asked that he leave Terry and find someone more suitable before she died. He'd refused and told her he was disgusted by her trying to manipulate him. She had laughed and told him he was just like her sister and she was sorry they'd never see each other a gain. His grandfather had then thrown him from the house after telling him he would never see a single knut of the Malfoy family fortune. Narcissa Malfoy had died less than a year later never asking to see him again.

His own parents were more understanding though they refused to come to his wedding and had made it clear that his wife and any children he might have would never be welcome. He still visited them and tried to change their minds but so far his parents had proven unyielding. He hadn't even told them his wife was expecting their first child. He saw the public service had ended and his grandmother's body would now be taken away to be cremated and then just the family and close friends would gather at the Malfoy family crypt.

He remained seated until his grandfather and parents had left the room and then rose to leave. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see a dark haired young man in somber dress robes standing behind him. "My Grandmother would like to speak with you." He said and pointed out a woman sitting even further back who greatly resembled his grandmother.

He didn't know why but he headed over and as he got closer he saw that what little hair that hadn't turned grey on her head was darker than his grandmothers had ever been. She was sitting quietly and from her posture he could tell she was probably sore. She seemed to be in better health than his grandmother but not as good of shape as witches her age normally were. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, one outcast to another." She said looking at him kindly. "I'm Andromeda Tonks, your grandmother was my little sister." The name reminded him of the family stories about the blood traitor sister whose half blood daughter had run off with a werewolf. She smiled at him. "I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me I suppose Bellatrix is the only sister she claimed."

Scorpius nodded, he'd been shown pictures of Bellatrix and informed of how the Weasley matriarch had murdered her during the war. He had learned in school that it was not a murder at all and that his revered great-aunt was actually a sadistic lunatic. It had been one of the many harsh truths he'd learned over the years. He'd often wondered why his family seemed to look on the old Death eater days with such longing considering that they had betrayed Voldemort at the end. "I've always wanted to meet you." He said honestly when he'd fallen for Terry and decided to marry her he'd wished he could meet her and talk to her about it. "But I didn't think I'd be welcome because my last name."

"Family is always welcome." Andromeda said serenely. "At least some family." She said looking around. "I see several of my cousins are here and not a single one has come to say hello." She seemed to smile. "Such a shame soon all these families will die out." Scorpius frowned, it seemed a strange tangent to go off on. "At least if none of their sons or daughters wise up as you have." She looked at him. "Did you know in my generation there were twice as many old pure bloods as there are now?" She looked at him. "By the time you're my age they will be even fewer."

Scorpius glanced around and realized there more older faces than younger. "It's strange the groups that most need new blood are the ones that fear it so much." He said and saw her smile in response. "But I can't complain I would have grown up just like them if I hadn't been in slytherin and got sense knocked into me early on."

"It's also strange, how in my day I became what I am in spite of slytherin which was growing more and more to be Voldemort's house." She looked at him. "And now slytherin is turning out decent people like you." She looked around as the room continued to empty. "I should really be heading home now but I came here because I figured it was time we met." She looked at him. "I would like to invite you and your wife to supper this Sunday if you have time."

"I'd like that." Scorpius said and then wondered aloud. "You didn't come to say good bye to your sister?" He saw her turn toward the place where her sister's body had rested with a strange look in her eye.

"I'm sorry she died without ever learning how wrong she was." Andromeda said after a moment. "But I won't mourn her passing her and I parted ways too long ago." She looked around. "I don't hate her as I do Bellatrix but I can't forgive her part in the war either." She looked at him. "I want you to know my interest in getting to know you isn't out of some desire for revenge but because I know what you're going threw and if I can help at all I want to."

He thought for a moment and then said. "Terry and I will be there at seven." He saw her smile and then begin to struggle to her feet. He helped her up and escorted her over to her grandson who she introduced as Ted Lupin. As he watched them walk out, he saw Ted's hair turning a brilliant shade of green as he led her beyond the borders of the cemetery and they apparated away.

The End.


End file.
